


Drops of Cybertron

by PrinceSkittles21



Series: The ShinyStarPrince Collection [7]
Category: Moana (2016), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, M/M, Missing someone, Multi, Self Insert, Self Ship, Songfic, long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 19:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceSkittles21/pseuds/PrinceSkittles21
Summary: A songfic I made about Star being gone, and how me and Tama are coping.Based off of "Drops of Jupiter", by Train.





	Drops of Cybertron

But tell me did you sail across the sun? Did you make it to the Milky Way, to see the lights all faded, and that heaven is overrated? Tell me, did you fall from a shooting star? One without a permanent scar, and did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?

 

The cold wind nipped at my arms and legs through my clothes, tossing my thick, baggy sweater in waves. My eyes closed, and my arms tightened around my chest.

My cheeks stung pleasantly with frost and drizzle, and my hair whipped around frantically in my eyes. My huge, white wings shivered, each feather glowing in the fog. The rain hadn’t come in forever, but now it was winter, and it was here.

A warm hand fell on my shoulder, and I smiled, leaning into the man behind me. “Whatcha thinkin’ about, babe? You’ve been out here awhile,” Tamatoa said softly, as if not wanting to disturb the peace.

I opened my eyes, looking out into the cold from the view of my porch. “I miss him,” I smiled weakly.

Tama sighed, and a cloud of white formed in front of his dark face. He wrapped his huge arms around my small frame, pulling me close to him.

He wore his black hoodie and pajamas, and I wondered if he was cold. He felt warm though, and I melted into him, my wings folding nicely between us.

“I know,” he whispered, “I do too.”  
“Where do you think he is?” I asked. Tama began swaying, almost uncomfortably, “Hopefully somewhere safe.” I nodded, and closed my eyes again, leaning my head back into my husband’s shoulder, “Yeah.” The silence came back, and the wind sent chills down my spine.

“Is he coming back?” I asked more to myself than anything, knowing Tama had no idea either. His hug tightened, and I understood.

\----

“I’ve just been back on Cybertron, for… um… trial,” Star said, an anxious smirk riddling his faceplate. I nodded, “I know, I know… Tama told me, honey. But is everything okay? Are you okay?” Tama shifted uneasily. Star nodded, shifting his weight on my bed. Something was wrong; he wasn’t relaxed, and he sat on the edge of the bed.

“Yes, I’m fine, sweetspark. Everything is okay,” his smile made me relax, but only for a moment. “Come here.” I fluttered my wings, sitting down next to him, and he pulled me close against his frame.

His wings lowered, “To tell the truth, I… I wasn’t allowed to be here, at all. The council, all of Cybertron… thought I was offline. But, when they found me, I was ordered to go back. They… um,” he cleared his pipes. I looked at my feet, and felt Tama’s eyes fall on me. I could feel him, but couldn’t tell what he was feeling.

Star continued, “They wouldn’t let me go. They wouldn’t let me see you two, that’s why I was gone for so long. I wouldn’t try to leave, I knew it would be the last I ever did. So, I’m just finishing up the case now; they let me come explain everything.”

I don’t remember when I stopped breathing as he talked, but my lungs started burning and I took a deep breath. “What about your optic? What’s that story?” Tama cleared his throat, “Babe…”

“Some disgrace of a mech from the opposing side thought it a good idea to get the case over with, his way. He jumped me, and tried to end me, but only made it as far as my optic. But don’t worry sweetspark, they patched me up, and I can see good as new,” he hugged me tighter.

“I’ll kill him,” I pouted. My heart was racing. I was terrified. Star chuckled, “He’s been removed from the jury, he won’t get me. Toa, what are you doing over there? Come over here, join the party.” Tama shook himself off, coming to sit on Star’s other side. I felt Tama shaking, and I frowned. Star could feel it too, but said nothing.

“What if someone tries something again? What if, what if they succeed or something…?” I whimpered, “You’re not safe there babe, it’s too dangerous!” Star took a deep vent, “It will be over soon, and I’ll be back home, to stay.” He rubbed my cheek softly, then felt I was crying. His wings twitched, and he moved to look at me.

His expression was filled with fear, “Hey, hey, it’s alright! It’s okay, baby, it will be over soon and I’ll be back. I’m just leaving for a few more cycles, that’s it. Hey, look at me.” I couldn’t, and I fell against him, sobbing. I had so many words, I couldn’t say anything.

Tama choked, and he couldn’t suppress his crying either. Star swore under his breath, pulling us both close to him. “Shh, shh, both of you,” he laughed painfully, “I’ll be back, I promise.”

“I promise.”

\----

He never did come back. And that was what? How many months ago, again? Maybe three, maybe four. I had stopped counting.

I snapped back to reality; Tama’s warm hug had shifted, to my front now, and my arms were wrapped around his waist. When had I started crying?

His face was pressed to the top of my head. His lips pursed to a thin line, and his eyes were tightly shut. He was crying too. “I’m sorry, love,” he whispered.

I cleared my throat, “What, baby, no no no... why?” He leaned his cheek against my hair, “I… I just feel like I could’ve done something… y-you know, to… to make him stay.”

I shook my head, holding onto him tighter, “No no no baby, none of this is your fault. None of it is your fault, or mine. There’s nothing we could’ve done… this is between the council, and… and Star.” His name caught in my throat, and my voice cracked. My gut twisted.

The silence could’ve been deafening, if it wasn’t for the wind howling around us. “I miss him so much…,” Tama’s voice was full of pain, and he buried his face into my shoulder. I hugged him, “Me too.”

“You think he misses us?”  
“He better,” I joked. I wondered if I was actually joking.  
He laughed gently, “Yeah…”  
“You wanna go inside?”  
“...Yeah.”  
“Okay.”

And so we did.

 

But tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet? Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day, and head back to the milky way? And tell me, did Venus blow your mind? Was it everything you wanted to find? And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?

And did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day? And did you fall from a shooting star, fall from a shooting star? And are you lonely looking for yourself out there?


End file.
